The Unnatural Son
by Dusk the Hedgebat
Summary: All his life he was being told he was doing the right thing. That he was on the right side, But he was not so sure anymore. What will he choose? who will he join? And will he fight for what he chooses? Shadouge, Sonamy,Crails and other pairings.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue part 1

Rouge quietly walked through the museum almost, tiptoeing. Ever since she saw that a huge sapphire on display she knew she had to have it the first time she saw it on TV Shadow just rolled his eyes at her face. _Yeah_ she thought _He's great_. Shadow and she had just started dating and it was going okay for now. He was trying to keep her from stealing so much but she told him that this one is important to her so he let her go.

_How strange_ she thought _that the donator is anonymous_.

She mentally shrugged it off as she got close to her prize.

It _was _beautiful. About the size of her fist, it was a deep blue with each side cut _just_ perfectly.

_I guess they didn't want anyone taking this, 'cause there's a laser field. _

She easily made her way through that though. She finally reached her treasure on the pedestal. She grabbed it when all of a sudden a giant boulder rolls at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she said, "What the hell is this, Indiana Jones"?

She runs as fast as she can to the entrance. She makes it out as the boulder hits the entrance.

_God that was close _she thought, _at least I got this. _She held up the diamond.

All of a sudden the diamond grew six little metal spider legs and crawled on her hand.

_What the hell_

She thought curiously. She wiggled her finger at the diamond-spider. One of the legs came up and stabbed her finger

"OW! Son of a…" she yelled

She dropped the little machine and it crawled off. _That was weird_. She flew off, disappointed that she didn't get her jewel; she also left with the curiosity. _Why did that thing scratch me then run off? She thought _

-Meanwhile-

As the little thing was being thought about, the little sapphire-robot made its way to a darkened alley crawling into its master's hand.

"Did you get it?" Doctor Ivo Robotnik-aka Dr. Eggman asked. The little android lifted the claw it had scratched Rouge with revealing a little blood on it."Perfect" the mad scientist said" I knew putting a huge jewel out in the open she would go to it like a bug to a bugzapper. I just need one more thing and then my plans may begin.

What are Eggman's plans? Find out next chapter. ; )

_Sorry if this was a little short the prologues will both be short._

**_Please R&R_**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue Part 2

Shadow was crushing and bashing every robot in sight in his attempt to get out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here Shadow! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Eggman speaking through a T.V screen

"That's what you think Eggman" yelled Shadow. _He is right though I can't keep this up forever sooner or later I will slip up and one of these robots will get me. I have to think fast._

"Chaos Control!" yelled Shadow. He warped outside of the room.

"GET HIM!" shouted an enraged Eggman

As he appeared in the hallway Shadow thought _why didn't I do that before? Ah well._

He starts to walk off when a few dozen robots piled up in the hallway.

_Crap_

As he got into his fighting position the robots parted in synch to allow a single robot to emerge. It looked like a ninja garbed in black robes carrying a ninja claws and a katana. The "ninja" looked at Shadow and said to him" I am Kunoi-254 the assassin Robot. I am here to stop you from leaving"

"Try to stop me you piece of scrap!"He threw a Chaos spear at the robot which it slashed out of the air. He shot another and another but the robot kept blocking them. Shadow finally got fed up and went to punch the robot ninja. When the claw came up and jabbed him on the arm.

"Ah!" said Shadow, not expecting the attack. As soon as Kunoi pull back from the attack he heard Eggman on his radio say "Let Shadow leave we have what we need" When Kunoi heard this he went back into the shadows as the other robots retreated.

"What the…" Said Shadow to himself" Why are they retreating? Oh well, I need to get home Rouge and I have a date tonight.

-Meanwhile—

Kunoi went into a dark room where his master was. He was sitting on the chair waiting for Kunoi "Did you get the sample Kunoi?" he asked.

"Yes Master' said Kunoi, holding up a vial.

"Excellent" said Eggman"Now my plans may begin"


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry it's late guys. I forgot my flash drive at school and that had this chapter on it**Chapter 1

Who is that Hedgebat?

_16 years later_

A white hedgehog with black highlights in his quills was chopping up some targets with his sword. Then he pulled out a glock and shoots the targets. When he twisted around to see that he has bat wings on his back. He's a hedgebat. He finished slashed the last target a fat man walked up.

"Good job Dusk" he said.

"Thank you Eggman" the white hedgebat said.

"But you missed one" the fat man said as he pulled a target of a regular by-stander female hedgehog that was un-slashed and completely void of gunshots.

"She wasn't a threat, unlike the soldiers, Doctor" Dusk said.

"Fine" the Doctor said.

He was still irritated that his creation didn't destroy all of the targets. He didn't design him to have feelings; he created him to be ferocious and to give no mercy. He did not like his creations hesitating.

"I have a mission for you, "he told his young creation" I want you to go to this museum and uhhh… 'acquire' the Chaos Emerald that is on display there.".

"Ok," he started to walk away when he stopped, "Creator, are your sure this is for the greater good?"

"Oh yes" the Doctor told him" with this emerald and the other six I will be able to bring about would peace and harmony"

"Alright, I will be back soon." He sped off.

"I sure am glad that I gave him the speed of both Shadow and Sonic together or he wouldn't be able to outrun him if he is caught, although with his DNA he is a natural thief I don't think he will be." said Eggman.

_But still that little snot is beginning to question my plans. He is starting to be too curious for his own good._

_If he becomes disobedient I will have to take care of him…permanently_

- Meanwhile—

"Hmmm not that much security in here tonight" said Dusk. He saw his prize on the pedestal

_There it is what my creator wants. Now I just have to get to the emerald very slowly as not to alert anyone._

He stayed in the shadows avoiding all of the guards and security systems as he made his way towards the pedestal and the jewel.

He looked at it closely and was about to grab it when he thought _Is this right? Is stealing things from people the way to bring peace and order?_

In his moment of thought, Dusk did not see the guard notice him and push the button that called some other guards that ran in to see Dusk with the Chaos Emerald in hand.

"FREEZE, RIGHT NOW, KID!" what looked like the lead guard, with Dusk's enhanced vision he saw his nametag said Wally, said.

Dusk started to walk off of the pedestal. He put the emerald in the bag on his side.

"I SAID FREEZE!" said Wally.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see Dr. Eggman wants this emerald, and he is making me get it for him."

"Eggman," the guard said."You work for Eggman?"

"Yes I do, and the great doctor will bring a life time of peace and prosperity."

"Son," Wally said "Eggman isn't trying to bring pe−−−−."

All of a sudden there was a crash and a voice rang out in the museum.

"SO YOU WORK FOR EGGMAN, HUH? WELL LET ME GIVE YOU THE JOB WARMING GIFT!"

Dusk turned around and saw a blue hedgehog standing up on rubble from the wall he just busted in. He seemed heroic and cocky. Dusk took an immediate disliking to him.

He suppressed his opinion and asked "And who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?"

"Nope"

He flashed a pose that left Dusk thinking, _What is this guy an idiot?_

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog"

"And I'm leaving" said Dusk.

"Not without giving back that emerald" said Sonic.

"Not a chance" said Dusk.

"I don't think you have a choice. Shadow now! "

Then an ebony hedgehog with crimson highlights jumped down and grabbed Dusk's arms and forced them behind his back. In the process he dropped his rucksack that had the Chaos Emerald in it. Dusk struggled to get out of the grip but it was useless, the hedgehog was too strong.

"No I have to get that emerald back to my creator. So he can use it and the other to create peace and utopia"

"Eggman doesn't want to save the world, kid", said the one called Shadow" he wants to take it over and your helping him do that"

"No your lying my creator is a great man who is trying to help people" said Dusk.

"He is trying to enslave people!" said Sonic.

"Wait" said Shadow "Did you say creator?"

"Yes, I was not born naturally." said Dusk "I was created from two people's DNA. I don't know whose Eggman never told me."

"Now if you will excuse me I will take my leave" said Dusk as he broke free of Shadow's grip, grabbed his rucksack and ran for the exit.

He looked behind him to see Shadow and Sonic closing in behind him.

_What can I do? _ He thought _Well there is one thing but Eggman said only use in emergencies. I guess this counts as one. But I have no idea what will happen._

He jumped around pulled out his sword and yelled "Chaos Control!"

I a flash of green light Dusk disappeared. The surprise and blinding affects of the flash made Sonic and Shadow lose their footing and face plant into the ground.

"Ouch" said Sonic.

"Interesting", said Shadow "He can use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald."

"Is that even possible? I mean, even you have to have an emerald to do that right?"

"Yeah I do. How that kid did it is beyond me." said Shadow.

"Well we're not going to catch him now I say we go home and wait for him to pop up again." said Sonic

"Your right. Rouge is probably wondering what happened, I should go tell her." said Shadow

"Yeah I bet Amy is too. Well I'll see ya"

"Bye"

As he was going home Shadow thought about that boy._ DNA. could this have anything to do with what happened at Eggman's base all those years ago? He is the right age hmmmmm _Shadow thought.

End Chapter

**Please R&R**

A/N: Did you guys like Wally the security guard


	4. Chapter 2

**In return for being late I have posted another chapter this week**

Chapter 2

The Truth

Dusk arrived at the base in a flash of green light. He fell to his knees and panted. He was exhausted._ Whew that took a lot out of me _he thought_._ He walked into his creator's lab and set the emerald on the table.

"Doctor I got the emerald." said Dusk

"Good Dusk I was in need of one," said Eggman,"Now go back to your quarters until I need you again."

"Yes sir" said Dusk.

Dusk goes back to his he lay on his bed he thought about what happened today.

_Could those two have been lying? Or were they right? Is the Doctor lying to me? I will have to find out sooner or later. Should I ask Eggman?_

While lost in thought, Dusk started to hear alarms summoning him to Eggman's quarters

"Yes, Doctor" said Dusk.

"I have a new assignment for you I need you to go and "take out" someone."

"WHAT!"yelled Dusk "You want me to kill someone?"

"Yes. This person could destroy the world, The details will be in you communicator. Now go!" said the doctor.

- Later-

He climbed through the window of the house where the person who he was supposed to "ex off". Dusk goes into the room and gets his gun out and puts his silencer on it. He looks around the room.

_Why would someone who would destroy the world have butterflies on their wall?_

He walks over to the bed and pulls up his gun, ready to fire. Dusk slightly pulled back the covers to get a better view and he gasped. In the bed was a 5-year-old little wolf girl.

"What!?" He whispered.

_Why would Eggman want me to kill this cute little girl. _

He saw the wolf puppy start to stir. He slowly and quietly backed out of the room he got out on the roof and got ready to Chaos control back to the base.

_Ok I have to confront him about this now. I have to know the truth._

He went back to the base and made his way to Eggman's quarters hitting robots as he went.

"Eggman!" Dusk yelled

"What do you want boy?" asked Eggman.

"You wanted me to kill an innocent little girl! What's wrong with you!?"

"I want you to be able to kill without thinking without mercy"

"I don't want to kill without mercy. I want to have my own mind!"

"I CREATED YOU TO SERVE ME AND FIGHT FOR ME, YOU INSOLENT CHILD! I WILL SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS WITH OR WITHOUT YOU!

Dusk was shocked and hurt. But most of all he was very angry. _ Sonic and Shadow were right. _He ran out of the room to escape the base. He turned around and saw some robots following him to stop him. With them he saw a robot that looked kind of like a ninja.

_I have to get away from them and get out. But first I need to snatch the Chaos Emerald I took and give it give it back to them._

He ran to the room where the emeralds were stored. He tried to grab both of the emeralds there, but only was _able_ to grab one of them (_A.N._ _Eggman had an emerald besides the one that Dusk stole) _when two shots rang out and barely missed his hands. He ran off towards the closest open balcony, maybe I have a chance to fly away.

-Kunoi's POV-

I was after the stupid half-breed creation of his master Eggman. He knew that making a creation to think was a bad idea. He had never trusted that little test tube experiment. The boy appeared to be going toward the chamber where they kept my master's emeralds. I had to stop him from taking them. I walked in to the room where I saw the half-breed with one emerald in his hand. Without hesitation I brought out my built-in pistol and took two shots at the traitor I missed and he ran off. _Darn it._

_- _Regular point of view-

Dusk was running. He was running from the only home he had ever known. At the end of the hallway he saw a balcony, and better yet it was open.

"AHA!" he said.

He ran for the balcony preparing his wings for flight. He got to the balcony and started to fly off when he heard a loud bang and felt a searing pain on his right side. He had been shot! He was struggling to stay in flight but he had to, he had to warn Sonic and the others. He had just arrived to the city and he decided to search their addresses. He was bleeding so much that it was raining his lifeblood on the streets below. His communicator beeped and told him that Shadow's house was only a few blocks away from where he was now. He didn't know if he could make it be he would try.

He decided to land as flying required a lot of energy, energy he couldn't spare. He staggered to Shadow's apartment building, getting weaker with every step. He opened the front entrance door and walked inside the building, one arm clenching his wound the other holding on to his Chaos Emerald.

_Almost there._

He asked the doorman which apartment was Shadow's. The doorman told him Shadow and his wife Rouge lived on the fourth floor, Apartment 14. Then he asked if Dusk was ok. Dusk just grunted. He limped to the elevator and went up to the fourth floor dripping blood on the elevator floor.

As he left the doorman thought _wow that kid acts a lot like Shadow, are they related or something? . _

The elevator dings and the door open. Dusk walks out and goes down the hall and walks up to Apartment 14. He raises his hand to knock on the door when his vision starts to go black.

And then he falls to the ground in a blood loss induced faint.

To be continued

_A.N.: I'm so evil aren't I leaving the main character on the ground bleeding with a gunshot wound. If you want to find out if he lives or not you will have to wait for the next chapter_

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**_I don't own_ _Sonic. No one does but SEGA_

Chapter 3

Can He Be Trusted?

-To Rouge-

Rouge was coming home from getting groceries. She was going to make spaghetti tonight for dinner she knew Shadow liked her spaghetti. She wants to make a special meal for him, tonight see how it was their anniversary today. They had been married for 16 years tonight.

Rouge walked by their doorman who said a weird kid went up to their apartment looking for Shadow. She thought this was strange but she went up anyway. As she came out of the elevator she got out her key to open the door. Then she heard a squishy sound. She looked down and saw red all over the ground. Someone was bleeding _A LOT_.

_Oh my god_

She looked down the hall and saw a hedgehog with a giant sword strapped to his back on the ground, blood all around him. She ran up to him and saw he had bat wings as well. _are his parents different species from each other?_ She had to get him to a hospital right away she picked up his head when he pops up. She shrieks in fright. He opens his eyes and looks into her's, crimson with flecks of blue-her blue-in them, and hands her something. He pulls himself up to her ear and whispers, "Get this to Shadow" and falls back over, unconscious. Rouge looks in her hand and sees the grey Chaos Emerald.

What was this kid doing with a Chaos Emerald and wasn't this the same one that was stolen by one of Eggman's creations a few days ago. How did this kid get it? No time for that first she had to stop the bleeding. She helped him into the apartment and lied him down on the couch to get some bandages. She found some in the bathroom along with some hydrogen peroxide. She poured the hydrogen peroxide on the wounds. He was slowly slipping away.

"Stay with honey. What's your name?" she said trying to keep him awake so he wouldn't go back to sleep and ultimately die.

"Uhhh, Dusk" said the hedgebat.

"OK Dusk I need you to stay awake for me if you go to sleep you will die"

"Ok." Dusk gasped.

All of a sudden she heard someone outside yell "Rouge why is there blood everywhere?!"

"Shadow there is someone here and he is bleeding badly I need your help to get him to the hospital. Chaos Control us there."

"I can't I don't have a Chaos Emerald" said Shadow as he came in.

"Here" she said as she threw the emerald that Dusk had given her."He wanted me to give this to you."

Shadow caught the emerald and looked at it _Wait isn't this the one that kid Dusk took from …Wait!_

Shadow ran over and looked at the kid that his wife was helping. He saw the crimson eyes mixed with blue and the bat wings

"IT'S HIM! ROUGE GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"What?" said Rouge as he grabbed her away from the injured teen

"That's the guy that stole the Chaos Emerald from the museum. He's an Eggman clone!"

"But he's hurt Shadow we have to help him"

"HE'S DANGEROUS! DON'T GO NEAR HIM! "

"He hasn't tried to hurt me" said Rouge" now we are helping him NOW"

"_sigh_ alright let's get him to a hospital" Shadow helped Rouge pick Dusk up off the couch grabbed the Chaos Emerald from the table and yelled "Chaos Control!" and in an instant they were at the hospital.

The doctors got to work to help the teen. It turns out that the kid has a rare blood type that the hospital had no stock of. Luckily Shadow had the same blood type and consented to give some blood although it took some convincing from Rouge and some grumbling on Shadow's part.

Right now Dusk was in a bed with an I.V. in his arm, still unconscious. Rouge was at the side of his bed. Thinking about what Shadow had told her about the boy. He didn't seem so bad to her. To her he seemed like a scared, hurt child. She made a note to ask him what was wrong when he awoke. Just then Shadow walks in.

"Any change?" he asked

"No he is still unconscious." She answered. She then asked about what was bothering her

"Hey Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you are right about this kid? I mean he brought you the Chaos Emerald why would he do that if he was intent on harming us? And why was he shot? I don't know but I don't think he is he for ill intent."

"Well I still don't trust him"

"We'll find out his intentions when he wakes up."

"I guess."

- Back to Dusk-

A few hours later Dusk started to stir. He felt something soft underneath him. He was lying on a bed, in a hospital. His abdomen was all bandaged first thought was a fear that he was captured. He looked down at his arms but they were unshackled.

_Good I thought they would restrain me_

"Well hello there sleepyhead."

He started and looked up. He saw the bat that had helped him. Now that he got a good look at her he recognized her from Eggman's database. It was Rouge or something like that. Yes it was Rouge

"Your Rouge the Bat, aren't you." He said

"Yes I am" she said smiling at him "I didn't think you were going to make it you lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah how did I get more blood? I have a really rare blood type."

"Oh I convinced Shadow to give some for you"

"Oh well thanks"

"I bet he would have done it anyway. Underneath his rough exterior he really is a good guy. He wouldn't have let you die"

"Oh"

"Now," she said "why don't you tell me why you came to our house and why you were shot when you got there."

Dusk looked down sadly." I found out the truth"

"What do you mean?"

"I found out that Shadow and Sonic were right when they told me that Eggman was no good. He just wanted me to use as a weapon and to destroy. I have been lied to my entire life." He said tears of anger and sadness starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh" Rouge felt really bad for him. She couldn't imagine how he must be feeling now.

"Uhh Mrs. Rouge" the doctor said "could I see you for am moment?"

"Yes doctor. I'll be back, alright Dusk"

"OK"

Rouge walked out of the room and stood next to Shadow who the doctor had already gotten. The doctor pulled out a clip board.

"What's this about, doctor" asked Shadow.

"Well we did a blood test on the boy you guys brought, that is how we were able to find out his blood type, but his blood doesn't exist anywhere on the records. It is very unusual

_Well that isn't surprising considering he is a clone of someone_ thought Shadow.

"However, when we looked at his DNA we found something interesting. I think you should take a look." The doctor hands them the clipboard he was carrying.

Rouge took the clipboard and read it. She then dropped it in shock. Shadow looked at her with concern and picked up the clipboard. He looked at it and His eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"No, this cannot be."

"I'm afraid so. He matches your DNA, both of you. Congratulations Rouge and Shadow, you have a son."

_A.N.. Ohhhh a cliffhanger I'm so mean aren't I_

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kindness

Rouge looks into the room where the boy that was obviously her and Shadow's son lay injured. Looking at him again, she began to notice the similarities between him and them. She must have been blind! The kid has her white color. He also had Shadow's markings though a little different, and they were black. Heck even if she hadn't noticed the similarities in color, his bat wings should have been a dead giveaway. They were basically male versions of hers. _How had this happened _she thought _when has something weird happened… WAIT that museum and that little android sapphire. I should have known Eggman was behind that._ She also was excited as well she had wanted a child for awhile but Shadow didn't want one. He said they were "too much trouble".

Then the doctor came over again "Mrs. Rouge may I speak with you again?"

"Of course Doctor" she went over "Yes?"

"I would like to discuss the boy's medical care. Of course his care is free because you brought him in but he needs a safe place to rest and recover. Does he have one?"

Rouge hadn't thought of that. She didn't know if he had a safe place to stay"I don't know I will have to ask him."

"Alright."

Shadow looked at the prone form of the teenager in the bed in anger. How had this happened. AHA it must have been when that ninja robot had cut him with its claw and ran off. This all must be an Eggman trick to get them to lower their guard around him and then he would turn around and attack. Sure, the kid looked like them but he didn't think the little test tube creation of Eggman could ever be trusted. He would have to watch him like a hawk. He looked over to his wife and saw her coming back from talking to the doctor. He saw her face in the thinking position he knew. He just hoped she was as angry about this as he was.

Rouge then walked in to the hospital room.

"Hi again" said Dusk.

"Hi" said Rouge.

"You're not going to lock me up, are you?"

"What?" the question surprised Rouge " why would we do that?"

"Because I am an experiment and not a real person."

"Of course you're a real person."

"Also Shadow doesn't trust me."

"Listen we won't lock you up, at least not without reason. I promise."

"Ok" her son said "I trust you"

"Let's talk about something else like that sword." she pointed to the corner where the enormous sword lay propped up.

"It is called Gem Buster. The doctor was going through a Final Fantasy phase when he made it for me. It has a fake Chaos Emerald shard embedded in the hilt." he tapped the hilt where the piece of gem was inlaid.

"Interesting, how do you carry that heavy thing around? I can barely pick it up." she asked, astonished.

"Lots of training and I also just got used to it" Dusk chuckled.

"Yeah I guess." Rouge gets up "Oh yeah, do you have a safe place to recover I mean you just got shot you need to rest

He thought about this for a second"Huh I can't think of one. I bet I can find a place later on"

"No, I can't stand by and let you go out alone and get even more injured. No you're going to stay at our home until you recover."

"Wha…" He said "Bu-But…"

"Don't worry you won't be intruding or anything. We have a large spare room and I will help you with things like changing your bandages and stuff."

"But"

"No buts. It's the least I can do to help you."

"I was trying to say that Shadow might not want me there. Like I said He doesn't trust me much."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about him I'll talk to him." She said with a smile.

"No" said Shadow.

"Oh come on Shadow. He needs somewhere to stay" She pressed.

"No he can't stay with us."

"Why noooot" said Rouge

"Cause he's dangerous. Also I don't trust him."

"Come on Shadow, He's pretty much our son."

"HE IS NOT 'PRETTY MUCH' MY SON HE IS A LABORITORY EXPERIMENT! I DON'T WANT HIM NEAR YOU. I DON'T EVEN WANT HIM IN MY HOUSE!"

"Shadow, he is staying with us until he heals. You never know you may enjoy having him around."

Shadow sighs. He knew from experience that when Rouge got determined on something there was no helping her or him for that matter." Alright he can stay, but I won't like it"

"I didn't say that you had to like it." She said turning around going back into the room.

"Dusk, we have to go alright? I'll be back to see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye. And thank you for the place to stay."

"You're welcome bye."

The doctor walks in

"Alright young man it's time for a blood test."

"Alright doctor." He put his arm up for the blood test.

The doctor took the blood from him."I'll be back with the results in a few hours"

"That's fine."

The doctor goes and leaves Dusk with his thoughts

_Why was she being so kind to me even though she knows what I am? Could they have an ulterior motive to letting me stay? Or is she just kind. Hmmm._

While Dusk was in his thoughts, shadow on the building next to the hospital was watching the room

"So he survived." It said in a metallic voice. "I must not have shot him close enough to his heart to kill him"

_BEEP! _"Kunoi! Do you have a visual on the body? Is he dead?" said Eggman

"Negative," Said Kunoi "He is still alive. That blasted ebony hedgehog got him to a hospital in time. He is in the hospital now."

"BLAST!" said Eggman

"Do you want me to terminate?"

"No, you should not blow your position. Shadow may be near the boy and he might be a problem. Stay in obscurity for now."

"Roger," said Kunoi

He looked down at the hedgebat laying in the room below

"One day halfbreed," he vowed "I will have your head for betraying the Master. One day. " he drifted back to the shadows. Back to the darkness.

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Healing

_You guys might want to know how old everyone is now(only characters mentioned so far)_

_Shadow: 66(looks 34)_

_Rouge: 33_

_Sonic: 32_

_Amy: 28_

_Dusk: 16_

-Now back with our regular scheduled fanfiction-

Rouge helps Dusk through the door of the apartment with Shadow on their heels, a disapproving look on his face. Dusk looked around at the room and furniture. He slightly remembered the room from his brief time in it a few days ago, but he had been half dead at the time, so he did not necessarily take in the sights. He was led to a medium-sized room down the hallway from the living area. He sat down on the bed in the room.

"Here is the room I hope you like it" said Rouge

"It's very nice. Thank you very much for your kindness." said Dusk.

"Your welcome." she said, looking at him and seeing a deep weariness " You must be tired and those drugs the doctor gave you probably didn't help, you should probably get some sleep."

"I think you're right. I am pretty tired. I think I will get some sleep." he said.

"Okay. If you need anything, just holler" she said with a warm smile as she left.

_She's pretty nice. She's what I think a mom would be like. If I had one._ he thought as he went to sleep.

Rouge looked in on the sleeping teenager in the room. He look so peaceful when he slept. It was as if sleep took the tension away and gave a calm that he did not have when he was awake. She smiled as it reminded her of how Shadow sleeps.

"It's not proper to watch someone while they sleep, you know."

She jumped around in a start.

"Did you follow me Shadow?" she asked annoyed. She was not a child. Though she was looking in on hers.

"Yes I did. I don't want you to be alone with him, Rouge." Shadow said.

"He's asleep for God's sake Shadow he isn't going to hurt me. Unless he bat hunts in his sleep."

"I DON'T CARE! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT HIM HERE!"

"SHHHHH, Shadow keep it down your going to wake him. He needs his rest."

"Listen to yourself. Getting all concerned if he get enough sleep. You sound like a mom or something." said Shadow

"Well apparently I am one now. And like it or not,you are a dad. Try to act like one."

"Let's get one thing strait, honey. That- TEST TUBE- in their is not my child he is not yours either. He is a weapon created to kill us all. I just don't want you hurt if he does decide to go 'bat hunting in his sleep'."

"Just give him a chance, Shadow. Who knows he may prove himself to you." she walks off to go to bed.

"Yeah sure and Sonic will come through that window"

All of a sudden the blue hedgehog himself came right through the aformentioned window

He gets up "ROSY I JUST ASKED IF IT WAS DIET SODA! GOD! It must be that time of month again. Oh hey Shadow." Sonic jumps back out the window.

Shadow just walks off to be alone and, you know, pray.

Rouge sits and thinks about the conversation she had with her husband tonight. She could tell, well anyone could, that Shadow did not trust the did. When she looked at him she saw basically a peppy Shadow. Someone who looks like he used to be happy alot but for some reason has lost that happiness. She hoped that she could bring it back._ He really is a sweet boy. I wish he had been spared this life. i wish we had found him when he was young. I bet that the Doctor trained him since he could walk to kill. It's sad._ _But i'm going to try and give him a new home. A new life.  
_

Rouge looks up at the clock 9:00 p.m. The doctor said about every 10 hours to change Dusks bandages. Let's see she last changed them at around 11:00. _Time for a changing _ she joked. She goes into the room and gently shook Dusk into the land of the living. Even from the gentle shake he pops up, face hard, ready for an attack. Rouge jumps back. _No teenager's face should look like that._ She thought sadly. When he turned and saw her his face softened and he spoke.

"Hello" he said.

"Hi" said Rouge.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No you didn't"

"Good, I'm sorry it's just reaction I was trained to attack at the slightest touch or presence. To keep me from being killed in my sleep."

"Well don't worry i'm not here to kill you. I'm actually here to change your bandages and replace the antibacterial ointment on the wound."

"Oh, OK" he got into a position that would let it be easier for her to do this.

She took off the old, spent bandage. She winced at the wound underneath the bandages. She once again felt really sorry for the boy.

"It must hurt alot" she said.

"Not really" said Dusk,"I was trained to ignore pain. But it does get kinda painful if I move into an awkward position."

Rouge finished up applying the ointment and put another bandage on the gunshot wound.

"There you go all patched up." she said with a smile.

"Thank you" said Dusk.

'Uh-huh your welcome." she turned to leave.

"Why do care."

That stopped her in her tracks.

"What? What do you mean" she said

"Why are you concerned with my wellbeing. After you heard what I was why didn't you leave me to die. I know pretty much everyone else would have including Mr Shadow. So why didn't you?"

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to explain that her DNA and Shadow's were what made his. But for some reason the words could not come. She held her tongue.

"I guess my maternal instincts popped up"

"Maternal insticts?"

"A females compulsion to care for her young and the young of her species."

"But we are not the same species." he said

"Your half bat aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Then your close enough."

"O-OK" he yawns

"Tired?" she asks jokingly

"Yeah I think I need more sleep."

"Uh-huh, me too. Well sleep well."

"Goodnight."

As she left the room Rouge didn't notice the probe concealed outside of the window, recording their conversations. When they were done talking the probe decided to go back to it's origin, Kunoi's wrist.

"Analyzing coversation. Nothing of importance. Deleting." he said in his monotone, mechanized voice.

His communicator beeped

"KUNOI, report in."

"Kunoi-254 here."

"Kunoi come back to base I ave a new idea." said Eggman

"But what about the boy?"

"Screw the boy get back here now!"

"Yes Master." He said. He looked back at the sleeping hedgebat in the room and let out a machanical growl before flying off.

_A.N) I think I have kept all of them in character. Well maybe not Rouge but hey when she found she was a mom, she went into "mom gear" huh? Shadow you are always so distrusting. That kid could save your life. Wait will he? Ha only I know._

**Please R&R or I will cry :' (**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meeting New People

_Yelling he heard. Screaming. He saw people falling over, seemingly dead. Himself screaming "I'll kill you!" and "NOOO!". Shadow crying. _

Dusk woke up with a gasp, arms in a fighting position. _What was that?! What did I just see? Was it a premonition? _He had gotten up a little too fast however and felt a searing pain in his side. He hissed in pain. He was slightly disturbed with what he had seen. _What does it mean?_ _I know something bad but what?_

The door opened to his left

"Dusk its morning do you want brea- oh you're already awake" said Rouge as she walks into the room.

"Yeah" said Dusk still breathing heavy.

"Dusk what's wrong?" asked Rouge.

"Nothing, just a dream." He said.

It had been about two days since he had gone to stay at Rouge and Shadow's house, and he had already gotten into a little routine. He would wake up in the morning and Mrs. Rouge would help him change his bandages and apply the antibiotics. During this time he and she would talk a bit, just casual talk. Then would come breakfast. Either Rouge or Shadow would bring it to him, considering Rouge would not allow him to leave the bed.

Today Shadow was bringing the tray to him, giving him a dark glare as he brought him the food. He was used to the looks by now.

"Here" said Shadow shoving the tray into his hands. He turned to leave.

"Thanks" said Dusk. He heard Shadow grind his teeth. Shadow walked out grumbling. As he walked by, Rouge noticed his foul mood.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I do not feel comfortable with IT being in my house." said Shadow.

"HE is not an IT, Shadow." said Rouge "and you're going to have to deal with it. He is going to be here for a bit."

"There is no convincing you. He, It, doesn't mean crap. He is not a son. He is a clone. A copy. And I'm going out." He said heading for the door

"Where are you going?" Rouge asked.

"Out. I'll be back later." He said walking out of the door.

"Bu wait someone needs to watch Dusk when I go ou- and he's gone" Rouge sighed. She can't leave Dusk alone, but she really needed to go out for some things. _Wait I know who to call!_ She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

_Hello _the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Rosy," Rouge said.

_Oh Mrs. Rouge, Hi. What is it you need?_

_"_Are you free for the next few hours?"

_Yeah I think so. Why? _Rosy said.

"I have a babysitting job for you." Rouge said.

_I didn't know you and Shadow had a baby _Rosy said, surprised.

"Well it's not exactly a baby."

_What do you mean?_

_"_We have a uh 'houseguest' who is injured and I have to go out for some things. I just don't want to leave him alone."

_Say no more, I will be there in a few minutes_

"Thank you so much. I will pay you of course."

_Don't worry about it this one's on me _Rosy said, hanging up phone.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Rouge answers it and finds the lavender hedgehog waiting patiently.

"Thank you for coming" Rouge said.

"No problem where is this 'houseguest' of yours?" Rosy said.

"In the guest room, asleep. I will be back in a few hours just check on him every view minutes.c While he is asleep you can use T.V. If he wakes up you can interact with him if you want. Don't let him get up to mu-"

"OK Rouge I got it. You should go." Rosy said, pushing her out of the door.

"All right." she left.

After about 30 minutes watching T.V, Rosy decided to check up on him. She went to the guest room and peeked into the room. She didn't see anything. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She had to walk up close to the bed, and she finally saw him. She saw his pure white color and the black streaks. She was actually pretty curious with something on her back. She leans in some more. She was so close in fact that when his eyes popped open and he shot up into a sitting position, she fell back in surprise. But before she could hit the ground, the boy caught her with amazing reflexes. She lay there in midair, looking up at him with wide eyes. She then blushed at the romantic look of their position.

She heard him grunt "Could you please move your hand."

With a surprised look she found she had her hand pressed against his abdomen, where bandages covered a large wound. She quickly took her hand off and he picked her up to stand.

"Sorry." she said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Who are you." the boy asked.

"I'm Roseanne the Hedgehog, but people call me Rosy. Sonic the Hedgehog's my dad" she said.

"Roseanne, I think that's a pretty name."

She blushed, thankful that it was too dark for him to see.

"Well" she said after a second

"Well what?"

"Who are you?" she said like it was obvious.

"Oh I'm Dusk. I'm a hedgebat. See" he turned around and flapped his wings in display.

She looked with amazement at the extra appendages. "Was your mom or dad the bat?"

"I really have no idea."

She gasped "You don't know who your parents are?"

Dusk didn't reply. His ears just came down sadly.

"I should probably tell you about my life." he said, sitting her down.

For the next few hours, him and Roseanne got to know each other. He told her the truth about his life; his birth, his training, his betrayal, and ultimately his escape and injury. In return, Roseanne told him about growing up as a celebrity's kid. The expectations, the disappointment when she couldn't run as fast as her dad, her mom's joy when she found out she could use a hammer like her. Her decision to babysit because she liked kids so much.

"I envy you, you had a normal childhood." Dusk said "I was practicing military drills and studying jujutsu from the time I could walk."

Rosy began to feel really bad for Dusk. Being trained to kill when most kids were out hanging out with friends or playing with action figures. He didn't even know who had supplied the DNA that gave birth to him.

"HELLO!" she heard a female voice walked in to the bedroom "I thought you guys would be in here. Getting acquainted I see."

"Yep." Rosy said. She get's up. "I'd better get home, It's almost dinnertime."

"It was very nice to meet you" Dusk said, giving her a polite bow.

Rosy blushes and said "Nice to meet you too. Goodbye."

When she leaves, Rouge gives Dusk a nudge on his good side. " Putting the old charm on I see?"

"If there was one thing that the doctor taught me it was etiquette. He taught me how to treat a lady."

"Uh huh. Well it's nice that you are making friends." Rouge said.

"Yeah I guess." Dusk said.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saving Innocence

Over the next two weeks, Dusk healed up quite nicely. He was able to move around better and even is able to go outside. Finally the day came when the bandages and stitches came off. The doctor was amazed when Rouge brought Dusk in for the removal.

"I've never seen anyone heal so fast from a gunshot." He said.

"I heal really fast" Dusk simply said, Rouge barely keeping from laughing.

When they left the doctor's office, Rouge got a call on her phone.

"Hello? Uh huh. Yeah. I'll put him on. It's for you" she said handing him the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

_Dusk I heard you were finally out of those bandages and stuff_ he heard Rosy's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah I'm able to go outside now." Dusk said.

_Great. The reason I'm asking is that me and a few friends are going out to a teen club tonight and I would like you to come._

"I don't know—" Dusk said.

_Come on. It will be good for you to meet some new people, make some friends. _

"Well, maybe. I'll have to think about it."

_Well if you decide to come, go to my house at 6 o'clock._

"Alright, I guess." He said as he hung up.

"What did she want?" Rouge asked.

"She wanted me to come to a club with her and her friends tonight." Dusk said.

"Well are you going to go?" she asked.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. You should go. It would be good for you."

"Funny that's what she said."

"OK. That just means you should go even more." Rouge said matter-of-factly.

"You really think I should go?" Dusk asked.

"Definatly." she said with a smile on her face.

Sonic was doing some house work when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up at the clock. 6 o'clock sharp.

_Strange we aren't expecting anyoneright now._

He goes up to the window near the door and looks out on the porch outside is standing the Eggman experiment that had shown him and Shadow up at the museum. Dusk he thought his name was. Pure terror for himself and his family filled him

_Oh no _Sonic thought_ Eggman sent him here to whack me. I gotta hide!_

Sonic scrambled away from the window and looked for a place to hide. He crawled behind his recliner. From his hiding place he saw Rosy going for the window to look out.

"Rosy," he said franticly to her" Whatever you do do not open that door." She looked out. He heard her squeel.

"He came he came!" He heard her shout. She opened the door.

"NOOOO" he yelled coming from his hiding place to fight the intruder.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Dusk." she said.

"Yeah, Mrs Rouge talked me into it." he said.

"Well I'm glad either way." Rosy said happily.

"What huh" Sonic said, confused.

"Oh, yeah. Dad this is Dusk."

"We've met." Sonic said getting an irritated look on his face. "We had a little confrontation at the museum. What are you doing with him?"

"He is going out with me and my friends tonight."

Sonic looked suspicious but let it slide. "OK. But be back by 11:00, Rosy."

"Alright Daddy." Her and Dusk walk off.

_(The rest of the story will be in Rosy's POV)_

I walked with Dusk until we got to the teen club. We waited our turn to get in and entered the building. The lights were bright and the music was loud, but it wasn't a very bad place. We looked around and I found a few freinds of mine.

"Bash, Crash. Over here!" I shouted.

"Rosy, hey." Crash said.

"Hey beautiful, how about we get out of here and go somewhere." Bash said.

"Shut up Bash." Crash said.

Oh in case you didn't know Bash and crash are echidnas that are the sons of Knuckles and Shade. Bash looks alot like Knuckles, including fist spikes and his red color. In my opion, he has the intelligence of Knuckles as well. Crash, on the other hand, is more Shade's intellegence. He is also her peach color with normal Mobian gloves. the fists on his gloves do have spikes on them though.

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up!" Bash yells, going at Crash.

I see Dusk get in between them, protecting Crash.

"Come on, guys we came here to have a good time. Let's not start it by fighting." he said.

"Who are you to stop us?" Bash said.

"My name is Dusk. I'm new in town. I'm a freind of Rosy's."

"Yeah come on guys," I said "Don't fight."

Bash backed off. "Whatever"

After that, we didn't have anymore incidents. We hug out for a few hours. At around 10:30, I decided it was time to go home. After saying goodbye to my freinds and Dusk, who said he was going home as well, I headed for home.

I was about halfway there when I heard a rough voice behind me say "Hey wait up, beautiful.". I looked around and see a rough looking green minx following me. On either side of him were a grey hedgehog and a black hawk. They all looked like they were ready to do me some harm.

"Leave me alone, creeps" I said.

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't be like that. All I want to do is have some fun." the minx said.

"You won't find any around here." I said coldly. I turn around to walk off.

"I tried to ask nicely" he said. I felt a push from behind I fell to the ground. The back of my head hit on a concrete slab on a building. My vision went fuzzy.

"We got here now, boys" I heard the minx say.

I felt someone start to unbutton my shirt. I knew what was going to happen to me tonight, and I was scared. I was close to unconciousness when I heard the hawk yell

"Who the hell are you?"

I heard a thud and a grunt. I heard a switchblade slip open and the sound of the knife hitting the ground. I managed to open my eyes just enough to see the minx being held up by his throat by my mysterious savior. My eyes closed again. The last thing I remember is the feeling of being picked up bridal style and someone saying.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

And then I blacked.

_Who could be the mysterious savior. Well see you guys next week._

_Into the shadows I go_

_DtH_


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

First Love

_First part of this chapter will be in Rosy's POV_

I woke up in my bed. The first thing I noticed was how my head hurt. I put my hand up to it and felt a bandage on it. Memories of last night came flooding back, and I trembled in fear. If it wasn't for that mysterious man, I would have been most likely have been found this morning in a alley, raped and most likely dead. I started to cry. I cried and sobbed and let out all of the fear and relief I held inside. I heard the door open and I saw my dad come in to my room.

"Rosy, you're awake." He said, coming over and giving me a hug, conforting me and wiping my tears. "I'm glad you're okay, sweetheart. Your mom and I were worried when you didn't come home." He gestured to a crying Amy standing by the door. Dad looked close to crying himself. He continued with his story "Then we heard scuffling in your room and we went up here and found you in your bed, bandaged up. We found this on your side table."

He handed me a note which said,

_Take care of her. I might not be there next time to save her._

_DTH_

"I couldn't figure out the handwriting. I don't know who this DTH is. I just know I'm thankful to him" Dad said.

But I wasn't listening. I was too busy thinking. Who could have taken out three big guys, carried her back, and bandaged her head up, then slipped out without being noticed? Who?

_Oh my God _I thought. _It was him. I thought he had gone home._

I threw my covers off and jumped out of bed.

"Whoa honey, I don't think you should get out of bed right now." Dad said, but I ignored him. I ran out of the house and up the street. I would be there in a minute. My destination was only a few blocks from here. I went to thank the one who saved me.

_The story is now back in third person _

Dusk was in the kitchen with Rouge, cooking. Dusk was cutting carrots for soup at break-neck speeds.

"You know I have never cooked before." He said.

"Well then, we'll just have to change that won't we?" Rouge laughed.

Then they heard the door open and shut.

"Shadow. That you?" Rouge called.

They see Rosy at the door, an strange look on her face and bandages on her head.

"Rosy what happened to you," Rouge gasped "Your head..."

At this time time Dusk turned around.

"Oh hi-"was a Dusk had time to get out before Rosy came and brought his torso into a bone crunching hug.

Looking at Dusk's look Rouge thought A_nother thing she inherited from her mom, her hugs, ouch._ She rubbed her back, remembering the hugs that she has gotten from the very strong girl. She then slips out of the kitchen with a smile on her face, giving them a moment.

"Thank you so much for what you did. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have shown up." She said with tears in her eyes.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Come on. Who else could take out three dudes, carry me back and give me medical care. Not only that, only you could slip out of my house without being seen."

"I don't think it would be that hard to slip by your dad." Dusk chuckled.

Rosy giggled. She kept hugging him for a second. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you save me?"

Dusk was silent for a second, looking for the words to say.

He finally found them "From the first time I met you, I've felt like I have to protect you. I don't know why but I have a connection to you that I have never felt before."

Rosy stood silent for a moment before looking up at him." Are you saying that you like me?" she asked.

Embarrassed, Dusk rubbed the back of his head and gave a grin that she found cute. "Yeah, I guess that is what I'm saying." He chuckled.

"Good," she said, getting closer, "Because I like you too". Their lips met.

Rouge was watching the "action" from behind the door. She knew she was being a little nosy but it was nice to see Dusk happy.

"Ah young love" she said to herself.

"Rouge are you here?" said Shadow before being yanked and shushed by Rouge.

"Look" she said pointing in the kitchen.

"Why are they making out in our kitchen? More importantly, why is that blue moron's daughter here."

"I just figured out why Dusk was late getting here last night."

After they broke off the kiss, Dusk asked Rosy" So you want to gout sometime?"

Rosy giggled and snuggled up to Dusk "Sure." she said.

Things were starting to look up for Dusk. He had found a place where he belonged. Everyone here was real nice and understood his situation. Sonic eventually looked past his terror and found a new racing parter. He even caught Shadow giving him a ghost of a smile when he criticized Sonic for doing something stupid, but it disappeared as soon as he noticed Dusk was looking at him. He was also looking for a place. He didn't want to over stay his welcome any more than he needed to. He thought that his life would be normal now.

And then the unthinkable happened.

_A.N. Warning: Eggman returns next chapter. It is going to get CRAZY. Dusk finally gets to show how much of a badass he is._

**Read and review and no flames or I will have Dusk cut you in half with his sword. **


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Revelations

Rouge was awoken by a scuffling in their room. She opens her eyes to see a soldier standing above her with a cloth in his hand. Rouge started to scream when the soldier shoved the cloth onto her face. She put up a struggle but she felt herself falling into the blackness of unconsciousness. She looked over to Shadow and saw him being assaulted in the same manner. He was succumbing to the chlorophyll on the cloth same as her. Her last thought was of Dusk and if he could escape.

Rouge awoke unable to move. She was in some kind of contraption that kept the person in it from moving. She was, however, able to look around. She turned to her left and saw Shadow, who was still unconscious. On her right she saw Sonic, Amy, Rosy, Tails and the others all in the same machine as her. They were all starting to stir.

"Good you are all awake." Rouge heard Eggman's voice. "Just in time to see this."

A screen came down from the ceiling, turning on and showing what looked like a helmet cam of a soldier.

"Sir we are ready to begin destruction of the boy." Rouge went cold_ Dusk!_

"So now you're using Mobians to carry out your plans Egg-butt!" She heard Sonic yell "You're pathetic."

"Shut up" and Eggman threw a switch and an electric bolt shocks Sonic into silence.

"Sonic" Amy yells.

"You won't get away with this!" Shadow yells

"I will after this. You're a go Captain."

"Alright. GO GO GO!" the soldiers bust into Dusk's room and start shooting up the bed. To everyone's horror blood starts to splatter from the shots onto the wall behind the bed.

"Oh my God!" Sonic yells

Rosy starts crying.

"Cease fire!"

"Get the body. I want the body."

The Captain goes up to the bed and pulls back the covers to reveal, a bunch of blood bags, empty and all shot up.

(_Start playing Nickelback's- Little Friend at this time)_

"Target not down. Target not down. Weapons hot!"

"Where is he?"

The soldier looks around. Then slowly looks up. Just as a black and white body holding a combat knife lands on him.

"AHHHHH!" Dusk stabs his knife through the guy's face, tearing it apart. The camera goes out.

Cue the view from another soldier shows the knife flying through the air and imbedding itself in a minx's chest. The minx spun around, firing his weapon killing three other soldiers.

Dusk engaged another soldier in a knife fight. The engagment lasted about 3 secoonds as Dusk slashed the sword up and made cut line up the merc's chest and face. Dusk dissapeared

The captain was now by himself. They could all hear him breathing hard. All of a sudden they heard a grunt and the view was lifted up in the air and turned around looking at Dusk's face

"Come one man don't hurt me please" the mercenary captain pleaded.

Dusk face was harder than they had ever seen it. "You tried to kill me. Why shouldn't I hurt you?"

"No! Please."

Dusk goes over to the window and shove the guy's head through it, breaking the window.

"NOOO!" the merc screamed hanging out a 10 story window.

"TELL ME. WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!"

He pulled the soldier back in and banged his head into the wall.

"WHO, DARN IT, WHO!"

"Eg-," the soldier coughed "Eggman"

Dusk paused.

He sets the mercenary down.

"Thank you sir. You have been very helpful."

Dusk swipes a knife through the camera's view.

The merc falls over with blood covering the floor.

Dusk had cut his throat

(_Turn off the music now_)

A minute passed silently.

Then the camera was picked up and they heard a voice on the other side.

"You made a mistake Eggman, you pissed me off." Dusk said picking up one of the rifles the soldiers dropped "Now you're going to pay. Now I'm coming to kick your ass". Cocking the firearm.

He goes over to the closet and grabs his huge sword.

Then he goes into Shadow's room and takes the grey emerald out of his sock drawer.

"Hey how did you know where that was?" Shadow asked

"It is kind of obvious." Rouge said.

Shadow glared at her

"I'm on my way, guys" Dusk said.

"That is what you think, boy."

He goes over to his dashboard where another soldier was working.

"You there I want you to activate the missile systems and attack the building. I want it leveled ASAP."

"But sir we still have men inside." The soldier said concerned for his friends.

"I don't care. Do it!"

The soldier, who everyone sees is a bat, stands up defiantly "No!"

Eggman draws a gun and shoots the bat.

Rouge screams.

"Well I guess I'll do it myself." Eggman says.

He presses the button.

They all see missiles firing

"Dusk get out of there NOW!" Rouge screamed

He must have heard either their screaming or the missiles because he started bolting for a window at the end of the hallway. He was almost there when he stopped and looked out the window and saw the missiles. He echoed the word his father said many years ago.

"Crap"

The building erupted into a gigantic fireball. The entire top half of the building was completely blown off. After the initial explosion, the bottom half of the building collapsed.

No one could speak. Sonic had a shocked look on his face. Shadow a confused one. Rouge was barely holding back tears. Rosy wasn't even trying; she was bawling her eyes out. Eggman turns around with a triumphant smile on his face.

"I finally did it. He is dead." Eggman turned to leave

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Why did you destroy your own creation?"

"My creation? Ha, I do not claim that boy. He was too much like his father for his own good."

Shadow's face turned from confusion to anger.

"That _thing_ was not my son! The only way that _it _was related to me was by our DNA nothing more!'

Rouge wanted to slap Shadow for saying such things.

"Shadow Shadow Shadow. As naïve as ever. You believe everything you hear, even if the boy said it himself."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"I will start at the beginning. 16 years ago I decided that I had a problem. It wasn't Sonic. It was you, Shadow. You were too strong. You could easily have disrupted any plans that I had in store. So I decided to create a solution. A sort of Counter-Shadow if you will. What better to use than your DNA. Then I saw you and Miss Rouge get together. I thought why not use her's as well. With her skill set coupled with your strength, I would have a powerful creation capable of standing up to not just Shadow but the entire "Sonic Team". The next problem I faced was actually getting the DNA. I decide on attracting Rouge to a place where I could get a blood sample. Do you remember what happened with little robot sapphire, Rouge?" He asked with a laugh.

_I knew had had something to do with that. _Rouge thought

"And have you ever wondered why Kunoi left you alone after scratching you, Shadow?"

Shadow just looked away

"Anyway. When I obtained the DNA from both you and Rouge, I found something interesting. I found Gamete cells. Those of you who do not know what those are, yes I'm looking at you Sonic, gamete cells a basically the scientific term for reproductive cells. I had never seen such a thing. Reproductive cells in blood? Amazing. I had an idea instead gene splicing and extracting DNA which would take at least a year. I had figured out how to create female reproductive cells from DNA but not male. Why not just make the female and take the male and combine. The test was successful and I had an embryo. I placed it in an artificial womb. 9 months later, a baby hedgebat was born."

Shadow sat there speechless

"You see Shadow. I didn't create a clone. I simply brought together sooner what would have anyway later." Eggaman chuckled. "I made a testube baby"

Shadow suddenly felt ashamed. All of the times he had denied that such a thing existed. His pushing away and mistreatment of a kid who just wanted to prove himself to him.

"I see the shame in your eyes Shadow. Too bad he is dead. You can't beg for his forgiveness. I will give you all all a few moments to mourn." With that Eggman walks out.

Rouge couldn't hold her tears anymore. She started sobbing. She sobbed for the son she would never get to know. She sobbed for Shadow who felt the same way as her. And she sobbed for the love that was lost between Dusk and the girl a few places from her. She looked at the flaming rubble on the screen.

Dusk the Hedgebat, her son and the only person who could save them was dead.

_(A.N)Oh no. Dusk is dead. What will they do!? Find out next chapter_

_Speaking of Dusk_

_Challange:_

_To all of my readers that are artist's. I want you to do something for me._

_I want you to draw Dusk._

_Here is the terms of the __challenge_

_-Must be hand drawn either on paper or on a computer._

_-Must be sent to my twitter pasge when completed(Dusk the Hedgebat)_

_Also I have a prize for the best one:_

_The one I like the most will be put as my profile picture and there name will be shouted out to on the next chapter._

_All entries must be in by this Friday January 28th 2013._

**Now into the shadows I go**

Dth

**Read and Review.**


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Retribution

_20 minutes before the end of last chapter_

The building that Shadow and Rouge had called their home was now nothing but a pile of rubble and twisted steel. Sparse fire dotted the area. Everything was quiet and still. Death was present in the lot. A tiny shiver of movement was the only thing that appeared alive. The shiver grew larger and larger until finally a large piece of rubble moved to show Dusk the Hedgebat gasping for breath and surrounded by a violet aura.

"How did I survive that?" he asked himself before looking at his hands

"Whoa. What the heck is this?" he wonders. _Is this how I survived the explosion?_

He looked up and saw the Egg Carrier in the sky.

"I have to get up there" he said.

"Gun." He pulls up the rifle that he picked up from the mercenary, now a twisted hunk of metal

He sighs "Useless" and throws it away.

He sits down on the ground. he was finished he couldn't do this alone. Hope was gone. He was out of ideas

Then it hits him.

He goes into the rubble and finds the right place. He digs into the ground and pulls out a box. He had buried this here without anyone knowing (_Even the readers_) just in case something like this would happen.

"I promised myself when I buried this that if this life worked out I would never unbury my past. But it looks like I will never be able to do this. I will always have to fight."

He pulls a GLOCK, His personal favorite- the M1911 pistol, M-4 assault rifle, RPG-7; a large sized combat knife, and a few grenades out of the crate. His own private arsenal. Time to put that training he had obtained all of his life to use.

He has two side arm holsters on each side of his waist. A shoulder strap held his M-4. He has a back strap to hold the RPG and his sword, crossed. The combat knife was sheathed on his leg in his combat boots that he wore instead of his usual sneakers. On his face He had black and brown war paint. On his vest he placed extra mags and grenades.

"Let's lock and load." He cocked the rifle.

$%$^^^&&

"The time for mourning has past. The time for progression is now." Eggman says as he reenters the room. "We had a problem with an intruder but we sorted it out. Time to continue with my plans."

"What are you going to do to us?" Sonic asked.

"I'm glad you asked Sonic. You see, I have created a new machine. It took me 16 years but I have finished it. I need an energy source powerful enough to power it. I have tried the Chaos emeralds but they did not have enough energy. Then I thought why not use the boy he is full of Chaos energy. So I built a machine that can take the energy out of a living being a change it into electrical and other energies. And you are all in it"

"Wait." Shade said "You don't mean..."

"Yes. I'm going to suck the life out of you."

Knuckles and his sons struggled against the bonds. "You won't get away with this Eggman!"

"I think I will Knucklehead, because there is no one to stop me this time."

"I WOULDN'T SAY THAT!" a voice yelled drawing there attention.

-  
_Eight minutes earlier_

Dusk had a plan. It was risky but he would do it anyway.

First he got a little jumping start. Then he ran for the building next to the empty lot of rubble he was standing in. He was moving so fast that he was actually moving _up _the side of the building. On his way up, he proceeded to grab the RPG from his back and shot the Egg Carrier with it, creating a nice hole in it. He didn't however go into said hole instead he waited right outside of it while the alarms rang inside._  
_

$ $%

_Same time_

"I can hear alarms." Rosy said.

#%^&!

Jeff the Hedgehog, a mercenary was one of the ones who came to the blast site to see what had happened. When they got to where the hole was, his captain decided Jeff should go up to the breach and investigate. He slowly made his way up to the hole. As soon as he got 5 feet from it he saw three spherical object come into the hallway. By the time he registered what they were, they exploded causing the whole hallway to shake.

!*# &$(

Right after the grenades blew, Dusk jumped in to the hole and shot the only remaining soldier. Three shots to the chest, POP POP POP. He made his way through the hallway until another squad spots him and opens fire. He opens up too, clipping a merc in the shoulder. He falls like a rock. Dusk's riffle clicks, out. A mercenary takes out a grenade and lobs it at Dusk. It land right next to him. As fast as he could, which was pretty fast, he throws the grenade back. Detonation occurs killing everything. He moves forward, reloading his rifle as he goes. He sees some stragglers of the squads and opens fire. They turn and fire on him as well. Some of their buddies decided to join the fun. He unloaded his rifle on them, taking a few out. He threw the assault rifle down and pulled out his GLOCK. Things appeared to be going well until they brought in the rocket launcher.

"Oh c-"

The rocket launcher fired it's payload and blew the section of hallway where Dusk was standing to hell.

The soldiers walked up to the spot where the rocket hit and looked around. There was nothing there.

"We aught to tell Eggman that there was an intruder, and that we took care of it."

"Right," another said.

"Well go Private" the first one said.

"Oh right." the Private said and he ran off.

"Come on boys let's go." the commander said

Dusk sighed from his place in the air duct. He had evaded them. He began to crawl towards what he read on the blueprints in his hand as the experiment room. For a little extra security he pulled out his M1911. He was almost there when he heard voices, Shadow's and Eggman's. He was almost able to make out the words. He finds the end of the air ducts but stays hidden, because he wanted to here what is going on.

"-too much like his father for his own good." Eggman.

"That _thing_ is not my son! The only way _it _was related to me was by DNA alone."

Wait who was he talking about?_  
_

"Shadow Shadow Shadow, naive as ever. You believe everything you hear, even if you heard it from the boy himself."

Wait. Me. They are talking about me. What is Shadow talking about "his son".

Then he heard Eggman talk about gamete cells. What were those again. He remembered his biology lessons years ago. Gamete cell were reproductive cells, what you used to make children.

_But I'm a clone aren't I? I didn't come from gamete cells._

Then he heard Eggman say the most chilling thing

"- Not a clone. A son."

_Son? Is he saying that I'm not a clone? Is he saying that Shadow is my... father? __But if Shadow is my father who is my mother..." _He gasps _Rouge_

They are his... parents. He felt a happiness that he had never known.

He also felt very pissed.

_What else had Eggman lied about? _

As lost in his thoughts as he was, H reacted when Eggman came back into the room and said

"- I'm going to suck the life out of you."

No, he wouldn't let him do that. He unscrewed the grate on the air duct and climbed out. He had to get to higher ground he saw some crates that he could climb on. He got on top in time to hear Eggman say

"-their is no one to stop me this time."

The hedgehog in him just compelled him to say "I WOULDN'T SAY THAT!"

All of the heads in the room turned to him "Dusk!" they all said, Rouge the happiest. She was literaly in tears.

"I'm not going to let you do this" Dusk said as he descended from the boxes.

"Dusk we thought you were..." Rosy said.

"Don't worry, Rosy. Everythings going to be ok-" He felt a searing pain in his shoulder as he heard gun fire above him. He fell to the ground, hearing Rosy and his mother scream. He crawled behind some crates. He had been shot in the shoulder. He began to fire his sidearm from cover up at the catwalks and at the ground floor. He didn't notice something coming up behind him.

"I have been waiting for you" Dusk twisted around too late as Kunoi picked him up by his neck.

"I will have your head for a trophy." Kunoi said, squeezing his neck.

Dusk just laughs and drops something.

"You know I'm not such a bad thief myself" he said loud enough for Rouge to hear.

Kunoi caught what he had dropped. A grenade pin. Kunoi dropped Dusk to get the grenade off of him but was too late. He exploded.

Dusk gets up "Time to finish this." he growled.

"Couldn't agree more my boy." Eggman said "While you were busy I had time to finish the Energy transfer sequence. BEGIN!" He pushed the button.

His parents, Rosy and everyone there started to cry out in pain as their life force was sucked away.

"NO!" Dusk yelled and ran for the machine trying to break it, but when it got close it shocked him and knocked him back.

After a second they all went limp.

Dusk sank to his knees. He was too late. He had failed.

"Ha Ha Ha you failed boy." Eggman laughs.

"No. I will save them. I will defeat you." Dusk growled, gritting his teeth.

"Just you try, boy. Allow me to introduce you to my newest creation." he presses another button causing a giant battle robot to come out of the ground.

"Say hello to... The Egg Overlord!"

_A.N) OH MY GOD That fight scene was awesome right? I mean how much more awesome can you get than guns grenades and BIG ASS ROBOTS. Any way tune in next week for the next chapter_

_BTW- I decided to change Dusk's theme to When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down. I just think that it embodies Dusk's inner struggles and his outer battles. _

_To God alone be the glory_

_Now into the shadows I go_

_DTH_


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dusk Falls

Dusk backs away from the lumbering robot that just came out of the floor. It was big there was no doubt about that. He barely went up to the top of its foot. One arm was a laser cannon. The other, a regular arm but was holding a huge sword. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to stop it, but he had to try. For Shadow. For Rouge. For everyone. He had to try.

He undid his waist belt and let it drop. Then he unstrapped the back strap not holding his sword. He then unbuttoned his sword and removed it from his back. He twisted into a ready position, ready for battle. He raised his hand and gave Eggman a "come at me bro" sign.

(_Begin to play Dusk's theme- I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin)_

"Are you in a rush to die?! O.K!" Eggman screams and urges his robot forward, aiming for Dusk with the laser cannon, firing and growling in frustration when Dusk jumps out of the way.

Dusk rushes in for a slash to the mid chest. The giant sword came and blocked his attack and swatted him away like a fly. Dusk popped back up instantly and began a lightning fast string of sword strikes, kicks and punches. Eggman's mech was just as fast, blocking his attacks with its giant blade and eventually grabbing his leg and tossing him head over heels into the ground. The robot then fires its laser cannon at Dusk but he was prepared and summoned that same aura that had saved him in the building. The laser hit.

Eggman watched with a smile on his face. The blast had to have disintegrated the boy. He then looked and was shocked to see him standing there a violet aura surrounding him, a confident smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing that is how you survived the building collapse."

"You guess right." he said.

"Well, how do your 'force fields' stand up to this!" He makes the arm of the robot hit Dusk and send him flying into a wall.

"Ughh" Dusk groaned, he force field fading.

Eggman blasts him again this time hitting him just enough to tear him badly.

Dusk fell to the ground barely able to keep himself upright. He shakily and slowly gets to his feet.

"Why do you keep getting up boy, why do you keep fighting?" Eggman asks.

Dusk steadily gets back into a fighting stance. "I fight because" he takes a gasping breath. "I have something to fight for" he looks over to his sleeping parents and the girl he loved.

Eggman follows his gaze and laughs. "_Them?_ They are mere mortals. You could have been a god!"

"No I would have been in their place now. Being leeched on by you! No longer! I will stop you!"

Analyze the situation, that's what he remembered from martial arts_. Lets see, he is big, he is powerful, and I am weakened. How can i cut off his power?_

Looking around he could see a large cord running from the Egg Overlord to the machine holding everyone. _If I can sever that, it will cut off his power supply_

He had a plan. Now to execute it.

Using the last reserve of his strength, he breaks into a charge toward the cord. Eggman notices where he is heading and moves to block him. Dusk doesn't care. He continues his march. He leaps for the power line coming down with his sword.

(_Let the song end now_)

He comes with great force, seemingly unstoppable. He closes his eyes. Then he comes to a complete stop. He opens his eyes and marvels at what he sees.

The Egg Overlord's giant sword was going through his entire abdomen.

He gasped, coughing up blood. He looked up to see a satisfied look on Eggman's fat face. He looked to his unconcious family, seemingly sleeping. Looking at there peaceful faces made a great anger fill him. How dare Eggman come and try and mess up his life. How dare he stop him from saving the first people to ever care about him.

He gathered the last burst of energy, and with a mighty punch that Knuckles would have been proud of, he broke the sword in half. He dropped to the ground. As he fell he brought down the mighty swing he saved up and cut the power line in two.

The energy burst was amazing. Dusk's broken body was thrown into the wall by the force of it. The Egg Overlord joted with a surge. Eggman then pushed a button and the roof opened up and he flew out. He then saw the machine open up and Everyone fell out.

Shadow woke up with a major headache. his first though was of his wife.

"Rouge?" She was lying right beside him she woke up wih a groan.

"Shadow?" She looked up at him

They both gasped. "Dusk!"

They found him propped up against the wall clutched his chest, which had a large chunk of metal through it. He was gasping for breathe, blood coming up with each one. Rouge doved to his side. Shadow walked up and knelt on his other. Very quickly Shadow pulled the offending metal out of his son. He moaned. Rouge finched.

"Dusk. Sweetheart" Rouge said.

"Hey." Dusk said, his eyes far away.

"Dusk I am so sorry." Shadow said. "I treated you like dirt. I should have treated you bet-"

"No" he gasped "I don't blame you. If you want to blame someone, blame Eggman."

"But-"

"I said don't. Father" Dusk said. Shadow looked at him and nodded.

"DUSK!" Rouge heard a voice shout. She turned around and saw Rosy, now awake and running at them. She skidded to a stop in front of Dusk. She gasped.

"Dusk." she asked tears beginning to run down her face.

"Rosy" Dusk said putting his hand forward and cuppping her face. "So beautiful."

He went into a coughing fit, spewing out blood.

He then slowly closed his eyes, gave them all his normal grin, and died. Leaving his sobbing mother and girlfriend behind to mourn his passing.

_A.N) Dusk is really dead this time. There are no optical illusions no plot holes and no healing at the last second. That guy is D-E-A-D. Pushing up daisies. Sleeping with the fishes. Dead as a- well you get the point. Find out how they deal with it in the next chapter._

_To God alone be the Glory_

_Into the shadows I go _

_DTH_


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"This ends today"

**Thank you to maniax300 for his idea of Super Dusk**

Everyone had made their way to the where the mourning parents crying over their deceased child. Rosy had backed off to give them a moment. Rouge was hysterical, holding Dusk's head. She didn't even know why she was reacting like this. Could her hormones just be reacting to finding out she had a child. Or could it just be that she had loved the boy, no matter who he was. Shadow even had tears running out of his eyes, something that nobody had ever seen before.

Eventually Knuckles broke the silence."No. I won't let this end this way. This kid saved our lives. I don't know him and , frankly, I don't care. We owe him though."

"I agree" Shade said. 'But what can we do Knuckles? He is beyond even our help. Death has him now and she will not release him so easily."

"He may be beyond our help but maybe not the Chaos Emerald's."

"But we don't know where they are." Amy said.

Shadow stands up and tosses the white Emerald to Knuckles "This one was on Dusk."

"Just a second" Sonic said. he dashes off.

He zips back in a second carrying 5 Chaos Emeralds.

"Now all we are missing is the blue one."

"Where could it be?"

Tails steps out."Let me try." He goes up to the computer and types in some data. "There" he points to the screen, where a beeping light indicated a location.

"It's here in this base but is in another room than the others so Sonic didn't see it. I need two others to come with me if we run into trouble."

"I'll go" Rouge said gently lowering Dusk to the ground. She gave him a kiss on the forehead (_A.N that will be a running habit with her now. Just warning ya) _and got up.

"I will to." Crash said.

"Alright let's go." Tails said.

The trio found the chamber where the Chaos Emerald reading was coming from. They opened the door and found none other than Metal Sonic inside the room. Metal Sonic looked up at them.

'Are you planning on beating up Robotnik today?" he asked.

"Yes we are" Rouge growled.

"Good enough for me." Metal said. He tossed the Emerald to them. "Give him a kick in the gut from me please."

Tails catches it "OOO...K" he said slowly and slightly suspicious.

Rouge caught his tone "Who cares as long as we got the Emerald." She hurried Tails and Crash back to the main chamber, where Knuckles had already set up the other six in a circle around Dusk's body. When Tails set the last one in its place, Knuckles told them to step back then he started his incantation.

"Chaos Emeralds! We call upon your help. We need you to heal this boy. He is a brave and valiant soul. His destiny is not over yet I can feel it. Please!"

It looked as though the Chaos Emeralds were not in a helpful mood today.

_Please, God _Rouge prayed _Please save my son._

Then the Emeralds began to glow. They lifted into the air, along with Dusk, and started to spin. The glow began to brighten. After a moment it began to get uncomfortable. Everyone, including Knuckles, had to cover their eyes.

When the light finally faded, they all marveled at what they saw.

Kneeling on one knee, sword on his back, was a golden hedgehog with white chest fur, golden bat wings, and red streaks and stripe in his upturned quills.

"Dusk?" Shadow asked.

Dusk stood up and walked over to them. The pure energy he put off was mind boggling. He walks right up to Rouge and pulls her into a hug. After a second of shock she returns it.

When they break the hug, Dusk says to her "Thank you"

"For what?" she asked

"For saving me. For giving me the love that I never had. For _caring."_

_"_I'm your mother. I'm supposed to do that."

He looks up at her "Thank you, Mother." she blushes.

He looks at each of them. "Thank you all. I would be dead now if not you. Now it's time fight." he turns to leave.

He is almost knocked to the ground by a back glomp.

"DUSK!" Rosy yells knocking into him.

"Hey, Rosy." Dusk chuckles.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

He wipes the tears away. "It's alright." He pulls her in for a hug and kisses the top of her head.

A tremor rocks the chamber. Dusk pulls away from his girlfriend and steps under the giant hole in the roof.

He turns to everyone. "If I don't return-"

"You will. Don't even talk that way." Shadow said. "NOW GO!"

"Right." He takes a deep breath and pulls his sword off of his back. The sword started glowing in the same way Dusk had. It lengthened and thinned out, except for the tip which grew out longer and curved into a blade.

Gem Buster had turned into a scythe.

Dusk looks at the scythe in awe then up at the thunder clouds forming. "This ends today." he said. He shoots up out of the hole and into the sky.

Sonic runs to the entrance. "Come on, guys" he calls.

"Where?" Amy calls.

"To the roof" Sonic tells his wife "I want to see Super Dusk kick Eggman's ass."

"Alright." Shadow says. And to everyone's awe he is grinning. To tell the truth Shadow wanted to see his son kick Robotnik's ass as well.

High above the compound Dusk rose to the same level Eggman was flying at. Now it looked like the robot was attached to a giant metal satellite.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dusk asked.

Eggman turns around looking shocked and angry "I thought I killed you already."

"I'm like a bad penny I always turn up." Dusk says, getting into a fighting postition. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my back up plan." Eggman says. "If my plan failed I would go up to my satellite and activate it."

"What will it do?"

"It will create a wave of energy and it will suck the life out of every one within a 50 mile radius."

"Soo. Why didn't you do that in the first place? Just sayin'."

"SHUT UP! I had a plan going."

"Enough of this. I'm going to blow up your little satellite and stop your plan."

"You can try. I set it for a 2 minute timer." he presses a button and a digital timer appears and it starts to count down.

"Oh crap." Dusk move towards the satellite, only to be blocked by the Egg Overlord.

"Not this time, boy." Eggman said.

Dusk stopped and got ready to start his attack. "I'm going to take great pleasure in kicking your fat ass."

Dusk charged. Eggman brought up what remained of the Egg Overlord's sword to block him.

They collided in midair. They were pushed a part by the sheer force of their attacks. They were so evenly matched that their attacks just bounced off of each other.

Dusk had change his tactics. He was thinking how when the scythe began to move on its own. It swiped itself in an x and blasted the energy at the robot. It seemed to affect the robot, as it shot back when the energy hit.

Eggman noticed his new weakness and kept his distance. He fired missiles from long distance. Dusk just cut them out of the air. Then Dusk saw an opportunity. There was a weak spot on the armor just above the somach area.

He zipped in underneath the latest barrage of missiles. He brought the scythe forward and slashed it through the weak spot. The entire machine fizzed and jittered as it shorted out. The rockets on the feet failed and made the robot fall.

Right into the satellite.

Before he could fall to his death, Dusk grabbed Robotnik and threw him onto the roof of his base. He landed with an "Uphh"

The satellite began to combust and explode. It began to fall from it's vantage point over the city.

It was falling right onto the roof of the base, Where his parents, Rosy and everyone else was.

He had to move quick or else they would all be killed. He flew as fast as he could to where they were all standing. Shadow and Sonic were trying to get everyone off of the roof but they were too slow.

_No time_ he thought.

He knows what he has to do. he flies down to the bottom of the giant projectile. and grabs it. He calls upon the strength he prayed for. This will be hard physically but even more emotionally.

Rouge looks up and sees Dusk at the bottom of the falling satellite. "What's he doing, Shadow."

Shadow looks up and gasps, "He's doing what I did with the ARK all of those years ago. He's going to Chaos Control It!"

They all look up at the sound of a voice yelling "CHAOS-

"NO! DUSK DON'T!" Shadow and Rouge said together.

-CONTROL!" He finished and in a bright light the falling hunk of exploding machine and the debris all disappeared.

Three seconds later a giant explosion in space filled the sky.

"This time I finally got him." someone said. They all turned around. Robotnik is standing there laughing and congratulating himself. He looked over to see 12 pissed off Mobians ready to rip him apart.

They're distracted by Crash saying "Look!" and pointing to the sky.

They all look up. They see a flash of gold falling down and as they saw it getting closer they see it is Dusk, still in his super form. He was falling fast.

He hit hard.

The crater was 5 feet deep. In the center of the crater was another 6 inches in which Dusk lay. The gold glow of his super form faded away. The Chaos Emeralds scattered, their job done. Shadow got over to him first, checking his vitals. Rouge walked over, both hands on her mouth.

"Is he-?" she asked, unable to finish.

"He's just unconscious. He's exhausted." Shadow said. Rouge sighed in relief.

Shadow picks up the unconscious Dusk, who was now snoring, like a child and carries him out of the crater and lies him down to rest. Rosy goes and sits by him protectively.

Shadow turns around from putting Dusk down, cracking his knuckles. "Now where were we, Robotnik?"

"We were at the part where you let me go with a warning." Eggman said hopefully.

Shadow leans in "Nice try" he said. He picks him up by his collar and nails him in the face with his fist.

Eggman goes flying. He shakily stands up. "Nice hit Shadow, but I think that's enough for now. He pulls a remote from his pocket. The husbands and fathers get in between him and their wives and children. Eggman presses a button on the remote and a tractor beam comes down and takes him into the Egg Carrier. Shadow dives for him, but he rises just out of his reach too fast.

"Darn it." he says.

"He'll be back" Sonic says.

Shadow looks up at the Egg Carrier.

"We'll be ready."

Just then a thought hit Rouge. "Shadow?"

"Yeah, honey?"

She looks up at him "Where are we going to live?"

Shadow- actually didn't have an answer.

Sonic slaps him on the back. "Don't worry I'll hook you up. I can find you a nice place for a nice price as well." He smiles.

Shadow gives him a smirk. "Alright. Thanks, Sonic."

"No problem, Shads."

"Don't call me that."

Everyone laughs.

Dusk stirs. He pops up

"Where is everyone!? Are they alright?! Did it work?!" He says so fast almost no one can understand him.

"Dusk!" Rosy said, hugging him. "It's over. You saved us from the falling satellite and the debris. I'm glad you're okay." She snuggled him, not caring who was looking.

He hugged her back. Then, like her not caring who was watching, brought her up for a kiss.

"Awwwww." Everybody said.

Rosy broke it off. "Do you MIND!" she yelled.

Everybody suddenly got interested in something else. Sonic and Amy went with Shadow and Rouge to discuss housing prospects. That would be needed, considering the apartment had been leveled. The echidnas known as Shade and Knuckles (Who he had to thank for his "Resurrection") were breaking up a fight between Crash and Bash (Bash had called Crash a hippy). The two tailed fox Tails and his wife Cream the Rabbit, were busy looking over their daughter, Miley also a twin tailed fox, to make sure she was alright.

He, on the other hand, had something more important to observe. The beautiful girl in his arms. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Finally their lips met.

And they shared that perfect piece of forever.

**The End**

_A.N. That is the end of the official story. The epilouge will be out next week. I think I did a good job, huh? _

_To God alone be the Glory._

_Into the shadows I go_

_DTH_


	15. Epilouge

Epilouge

_2 months later_

The coming months brought much change for Dusk. Shadow and Rouge basically adopted him. They wanted him to stay with them for a few years until he was of legal age to live by himself. For Mobians it was 19 _(__A.N. Don't ask why I just wanted it to be that)_. They also wanted him to call them "Mom and Dad", a habit he could happily fall into. He and his parents have found a new place to call home, with the help of Sonic.

It was a large sized place. It was 3 bedroom, 3 bath, and the living room/den was half the size of the whole other apartment. All it needed was a few touch ups and and a paint job. And Dusk finished painting in a few minutes with his super speed.

He and Rosy have officially become a couple. He finally took her out on that date he promised.

They made his presence known to the people of the city. They accepted him well enough after they found out what he had done for them. He knew, however, that his origins and still creeped them out.

He didn't care. He knew he was good and so did his parents, and that was good enough for him.

Things finally started going his way. He had found his place in this world. He had found a family. He found a home.

He found a new life.

**Else****where**

"That boy ruined everything" Eggman said.

He was in a secluded cave. He had been there in the months after his plans had been dashed against the rocks by Dusk and his "nobility".

He had already built his lab back up inside the cave. He was now looking for a way to make Dusk weak. He had come up with many plans, though none of them would work. He decided to take a walk to relax himself.

He walked back farther into the cave system then he ever had before. He walked for about an hour, and was about to turn around and go back when a pinkish glow caught his attention. He followed it until he found a chamber.

The room was huge at least the size of a football field. At the back-end, on a pedestal, sat a pink colored Chaos Emerald. It bathed the room and the tunnels beyond with its soft luminescence. Eggman went over to the pedestal and pluck the Emerald from it's place. He braced himself for any traps to spring, but none did.

"That was almost _too _easy." He said chuckling.

As he walked out of the chamber and back to his lab, he smiled at the though of studying this thing.

He might have finally found the solution to his "Dusk problem".

Revenge will be his.

_(A.N.) And there you have it. That is the end of The Unnatural Son. It is not the end of Dusk's advetures however. Tune in in two weeks to read the first chapter of a new story continuing the story of Dusk (this means I am skipping next week and the week after that. _

_To God alone be the glory_

_Into the shadows I go_

_DTH._


End file.
